Volver a Epezar
by jplunatica26
Summary: James y Albus Potter se mudan a la costa de Shell Cotagge buscando paz y arreglar su relacion de hermanos luego de que un triángulo amoroso lo rompiera por completo. Su proposito es escapar por lo menos parcialmente del mundo de la magia pero cuando llegan alla su vecina les da una sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

**Volver a Empezar**

 **Capitulo 1**

Cuando los Potter llegaron a su casa nueva el viento silbaba levantando las hojas secas y que formaban pequeños remolinos sobre el asfalto. Los vecinos recogían la ropa recién lavada de los patios donde se secaba al sol que antes había brillado vigoroso, ambos hermanos le habían prometido a Charlus bañarse con él en la playa pero la perfecta mañana en el mar se había arruinado con las densas nubes grises que adornaban el cielo, ahora el niño caminaba a paso lento mirándolo todo con recelo con sus nuevos ojos fríos pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

Abrió la puerta de firme madera para entrar a una casa que no veía desde sus días de infancia y que había mandado a remodelar cuando habían decidido mudarse por lo que un fuerte olor a obra recién terminada le salto a la cara como un gato lleno de barniz.

James se volvió y vio la figura de su hermano mirándole fijamente, clavado en la entrada del jardín con los brazos muertos a cada lado del cuerpo, el cabello negro e indomable azotado por el viento y una expresión desvalida

¿comenzamos de nuevo?- pregunto Albus con voz débil casi un susurro que James escucho a la perfección recordándole cuando eran dos niños que irremediablemente se complementaban el uno al otro

Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho- respondió.

El viento soplo con más fuerza levantando hojas marrones, naranjas y rojizas alrededor de ellos y Albus Potter por fin sonrió. James volvió sobre sus pasos abrazando a su hermano con fuerza. Charlus parado en el porche aferraba a su pecho dos libros y en la mano derecha llevaba un carro de juguete los recibió con una carcajada cuando noto como su padre y su tío llevaban el cabello cubierto de hojas secas.

James se sacudió antes de empujar a su familia para entrar a la casa, al cerrar la puerta se pregunto si todo aquello, una nueva casa, nuevos trabajos, muchos kilómetros en medio no había sido un error, se dijo que aun era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

 **a-.** Alexa Zabini había observado la escena desde la cristalera de su dormitorio, estaba asegurando las contraventanas de su dormitorio cuando vio la figura de un hombre alto y moreno, seguido muy de cerca por un niño también moreno.

La casa de enfrente era la única diferente a las nuevas viviendas que invadían la costa de Shell Cotagge y la estaban remodelando cuando ella compro en la que ahora ligeramente apoyada hacia la izquierda ante la cristalera de su dormitorio contemplaba como se iban abriendo una a una las ventanas de la casa de sus nuevos vecinos.

Alexa estudiaba a los Potter, les miraba porque no había sido capaz de contarse quienes eran. Desde su infancia de niña rica y solitaria por los prejuicios había jugado a inventarse la vida de los extraños con quienes se cruzaba y no había creído comenzar una historia interesante al adjudicar a aquel hombre alto, moreno, de unos treinta y dos años, que le parecía extrañamente familiar la paternidad del niño que andaba solo un paso detrás de él. De lejos, los dos se parecían mucho, el niño moreno, también alto tendría diez u once años. Alexa que no podía saber que solo había acertado en la edad de ambos, se pregunto cómo sería la madre, la mujer que se había retrasado en BMW aparcado frente a la casa. Hasta ese momento la escena era tan previsible que incluso resultaba aburrida pero entonces el niño se quedo parado frente a la puerta abierta y ni siquiera hizo el ademan de entrar. La desconocida que le estaba mirando se pregunto qué clase de niño resiste la tentación de entrar trotando a una casa nueva y comenzó a sospechar que no llegaría ninguna madre, apostaba ya por unas vacaciones de padre divorciado cuando otro hombre alto y también moreno salió del auto y se quedo quieto mirando la casa, entonces el primer hombre giro e intercambiaron unas palabras que Alexa no llego a escuchar. Camino hasta el segundo hombre y se dieron un abrazo firme y la mujer observo con cierta intriga el alivio que cubrió la cara de ambos.

Cuando los dos hombres y medio que serian sus vecinos entraron a su casa, Alexa se dijo que parecían unos hombres tristes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Volver a empezar**

 **Capitulo 2**

La mujer que Alexa había contratado para que la ayudara con la limpieza de su casa tenía treinta años y una hija de diez, un matrimonio desgraciado a cuestas y bastantes kilos de más armoniosamente integrados en un cuerpo de estampa al cual le sacaba el mejor partido gracias a la colección de vestidos ceñidos cuya solo visión habría bastado para que cualquiera la rechazara pero Alexa no era exactamente lo que parecía y los bordes oscurecidos de las sortijas de fantasía de aquella mujer la habían conmovido tanto que la contrato sin miramientos y no se arrepintió.

Mary era trabajadora y animosa, tan capaz de tomar la iniciativa cuando le parecía necesario como de aceptar cualquier clase de instrucciones sin discutirlas entre dientes. Incluso los dos inconvenientes que Alexa había previsto acabaron mostrando sus propias ventajas. Violet la hija de Mary, que se veía obligada a desperdiciar sus vacaciones acompañando a su madre al trabajo todas las mañanas, era una niña solitaria y taciturna, una adulta prematura que no hacia ruido y se quedaba sentada en una silla, leyendo un libro o un comic con una muñeca encerrada en el puño, hasta que Alexa que se encariño muy deprisa con ella la animaba a salir a jugar al jardín o se ofrecía a llevarla a la playa. Por otra parte y desmintiendo todas las leyes de la herencia su madre era incapaz de quedarse callada. Mary hablaba como si en cada pausa se diera cuerda a si misma mientras sus manos no dejaban el trabajo, Mary representaba la mayor fuente de información de que Alexa, nueva en el lugar, estaba agradecida en cierta manera pues poco a poco se enteraba de cómo era la vida en la costa. Fue también Mary quien le conto que los nuevos vecinos se apellidaban Potter ocasionando que se ahogara con el café que estaba tomando

¡perdóneme, ya sé que llego un poco tarde!- proclamo como saludo al entrar taconeando en la cocina y encontrar a la dueña de la casa sentada tomándose un café- es que vengo de la casa de los Potter ¿ya sabe, no?

No, no sé- respondió Alexa recuperándose de la tos que la había atacado diciéndose que después de todo Potter no era un apellido muy especial, por lo menos no en este mundo y presto más atención a la huidiza silueta de la niña a la que acababa de ver asomada a medias en el filo de la puerta- Ven Violet, pasa… siéntate aquí conmigo… muy bien ¿has desayunado?- ella afirmo en la cabeza- ¿segura? ¿no quieres tomar algo?- ella volvió a responder sin palabras y Alexa se preparo para escuchar la historia de sus nuevos vecinos

Los Potter son los dueños de la casa del frente, que acaban de llegar y pues yo como loca que soy, fui a presentarme para el trabajo y ya sé que estoy con usted pero el dinero me vendría bien

Si, está bien

Ellos también son de Londres, fíjese que casualidad, uno de ellos es médico y el otro policía, igual usted los conoce, Potter se llaman

No creo que los conozca

¿segura? Pero son de Londres

Que no Mary, te lo he dicho muchas veces no todos en Londres nos conocemos, es una ciudad muy grande y los londinenses como las moscas muchísimos

Ya…- acepto ella- bueno el caso es que son de allí y han venido aquí por el trabajo de ellos, que ya le he contado

¿y ellas?- la interrumpió- ¿trabajan también?

¿Cuál ellas?- Mary se enderezo mirándola

Pues las esposas de ellos estarán casados ¿no?

No, uno es viudo y el otro es soltero y es lo raro porque pinta de homosexual no tiene y los dos son guapos y se parecen mucho, bueno lo que se dicen guapos, así rubios con los ojos azules pues no, pero- abandono las vajillas para enumerar los atributos de los Potter- altos, delgados, con el cabello negro y el otro castaño oscuro, uno tiene los ojos asi como color chocolate y el otro los tiene verdes muy bonitos por cierto. Unos tíos para estar más que enganchados, lo entiendo del que es viudo porque bueno… eso, pero el otro y siendo medico, ¡como usted vea! tendrá un buen sueldo… y no tiene mujer y el niño es de él que tiene los ojos verdes porque a él lo llamo tío James…

¿viven con un niño?- comento Alexa para desviar un poco y que Mary no se diera cuenta que había perdido todo el color del rostro

Si igual de grande que Violet y bien guapo, tampoco es que sea rubio ni nada pero tiene los ojos grises muy bonitos. Se llama Charlus ¿suena precioso, verdad?- Mary interpreto el silencio de Alexa como una señal de asentimiento- pues el niño es una copia de su padre y su tío, el mismo cabello que parece que no se lo han peinado, la misma boca, la misma forma de la nariz, aunque con algo más dulce en la cara como todos los niños

¿así que el niño ira a tu clase ¿no?- recapitulo Alexa, desviando la atención hacia la niña

A lo mejor- respondió ella- del mismo curso es pero igual y la colocan en otro grupo

¿y qué tal, te ha caído bien?

Bueno…-Violet se quedo pensando- si , aunque estaba jugando con una cosa muy rara, como un palo muy fino

¿Qué?- y esta vez la voz le salió sin aliento, por instinto toco el bolsillo de su pantalón

Si, supongo que estaba jugando a que era mago o algo así- dijo Mary sin darle importancia y sin notar la palidez en la cara de Alexa- aunque Violet ni quiso acercarsele y eso que el niño le mostro el juguete y todo

¡Yo me acerque a verlo!- protesto la niña- pero su tío se lo quito

¡Anda que vas a ver visto!

Son cosas de niños Mary- dijo Alexa ensayando una sonrisa

Usted defiéndala como siempre, pero usted la tiene más consentida que si fuera su madrina, todo el día mirándola y así esta ella, que si Alexa esto, que si Alexa lo otro

Alexa se echo a reír mientras besaba a Violet en la frente, ella tenía su propio secreto y nunca se lo contaría a nadie porque nadie lo entendería. Nadie entendería jamás que cuando Alexa Zabini trataba de recordar a Violet solo podía hacerlo en blanco y negro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Volver a Empezar**

 **Capitulo 3**

A James Potter le gustaba su trabajo por lo que reincorporarse a su rutina cotidiana de batas blancas y huesos rotos no le costaba mucho, aquel año sin embargo el primer día temblaba en sus sienes pues solo dentro de un año Hogwarts reclamaría a su sobrino.

Empezar en un nuevo hospital no le inquietaba mucho, había calculado de antemano que su vieja amistad con el jefe de traumatología podría haberse adelantado a su llegada pero confiaba en que su capacidad y su nula ambición por ascender disiparan cualquier proyecto de enemistad. También sabía que estaba expuesto al dudoso privilegio de provocar el fenómeno contrario, un ambiente que se haría sofocante desde el momento en que cualquier enfermera hiciera correr el rumor de que en trauma había uno nuevo, soltero y sin pareja conocida que no parecía homosexual.

Le preocupaba mucho más tener que dejar en casa a Charlus aunque Mary, esa mujer que parecía tan eficiente, le aseguro que tendría la comida preparada para cuando el niño volviera con su propia hija de la piscina, aparentemente la soledad de Charlus solo iba a durar dos semanas hasta que comenzara el curso pero el golpe que su sobrino había tenido que encajar en tan poco tiempo como era la muerte de su madre había intensificado su relación con él y Albus solo a costa de convertirlo en un chantaje permanente, más propio de un bebé que de un niño de su edad. James comprendía que él tuviera miedo de perderles pero por lo menos el se sentía incomodo al ver la angustia que agrandaba los ojos grises del niño cada vez que Albus y él arrancaban en el auto.

Por otra parte estaba el mismo Albus que desde la muerte de su esposa volvió a ser aquel niño tímido del que James tanto se había burlado haciendo que extrañara al cretino en el que se había convertido cuando estaban en el colegio. James se había acostumbrado a soportar los golpes que la vida le había dado una y otra vez pero Albus nunca se había fijado en ello, siempre le había dado igual todo pero ahora era distinto por lo que le preocupaba la depresión que su hermano trataba de ocultar y además que no encajara en su nuevo trabajo de policía muggle luego de tantos años siendo auror. Ese pensamiento lo acompaño por los apacibles campos sembrados que bordeaban la carretera hasta la puerta del hospital.

¿tu quien eres?- giro sobre sus talones al escuchar la voz femenina que le hablaba encontrándose con una mujer morena de piel y ojos oscuros que palideció al verlo, estuvo a punto de soltar un muy arrogante "¿no me conoces?" pero se corrigió sobre la marcha diciéndose que ella obviamente no lo conocía

James Potter- se presento en el momento en que la puerta del lugar donde se colocaba su uniforme volvió a abrirse mostrando el rostro sonriente de Paul Miles que a partir de ese momento seria su jefe además de su amigo

Veo que ya conociste a tu compañera de trabajo- dijo- ¡excelente! Te dejamos Alexa para que te cambies mientras yo le mostrare las instalaciones a James- mientras salían el pelinegro escucho el susurro de la mujer _esto no puede ser posible_.

Paul le presento a todo el mundo y le mostro hasta el último rincón de las instalaciones.

Además te ha llegado correo- le dijo al final entregándole un sobre con el membrete del hospital en el que trabajaba anteriormente. Dentro había otro sobre más pequeño y alargado con su nombre y su antigua dirección en tinta purpura, una letra estilizada que James relaciono con la figura desconcertada y frágil de la señora Simmons.

… ****** El 24 de abril de 2034, el doctor Potter entro de guardia a las ocho de la tarde. Todavía no eran las nueve cuando ingreso la primea víctima de un accidente de tráfico, un chaval de diecinueve años que había decidido saltarse un semáforo en rojo para cruzar la calle, el choque había sido lateral peo basto para que se rompiera un brazo, dos costillas y la clavícula pero James Potter ni siquiera lo vio porque estaba ocupándose de una anciana recién operada de la cadera que se había caído en el cuarto de baño de su casa. A las cuatro y media de la madrugada, pregunto si había alguien más esperando, se sentó en la sala y se fumo un cigarrillo. A las cinco menos veinte le avisaron que había llegado una chica que habían atropellado en la puerta de una discoteca, sonaba fatal pero las heridas resultaron muy superficiales. A las seis sin pensárselo más se tumbo en la cama y se quedo dormido. Quince minutos después lo despertó una enfermera.

¿sí?- pregunto perfectamente despierto- ¿Qué hay ahora?

No, no es eso… es que acaba de llegar su hermano, preguntando por usted. Por lo visto, algún familiar suyo ha tenido un accidente

Muchas gracias- James se levanto de un salto- ¿Dónde está?

Bajo la luz atenuada de una pálida madrugada de hospital, Albus caminaba en círculo alrededor del punto donde lo había dejado la enfermera completamente solo en un pasillo de paredes verdosas decorado con gráficos de músculos y huesos reproducidos a todo color que a James siempre le habían parecido así más siniestros que al natural. Tal vez por eso, al distinguir la figura de su hermano se dio cuenta que aun era capaz de sentir compasión por él como cuando eran niños.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto- ¿Hugo?

Estaba seguro de que el protagonista de aquella emergencia era Hugo y la necedad en esa motocicleta pero antes de que su hermano llegara a pronunciar una sola palabra, sus ojos le anunciaron ya que estaba equivocado

No- aquella mirada no era de un hombre alarmado- Cynthia

¿Cynthia?- James se clavo al mismo tiempo ocho uñas en las palmas de sus manos, cuatro en la izquierda y cuatro en la derecha- pero… ¿Cómo?

¡eso me gustaría saber a mí!

No chilles Albus- regaño James sintiendo una feroz oleada de rencor hacia su hermano- estamos en un hospital

Lo siento- dijo este entre dientes para controlar las ganas de gritar- la policía muggle me llamo hace un rato para saber si Cynthia Potter era familiar mía, luego me han dicho que ha tenido un accidente de tráfico. Les he dicho que es imposible, que mi mujer se había ido ayer a ver a su madre… he llamado a Scorpius para que vaya para allá a hablar con ellos pero yo prefiero ir contigo, tu sabes relacionarte mejor con los muggles… no sé, estoy muy nervioso. No sé qué pensar, ni qué hacer ¡joder!

James relajo la presión de las uñas y se miro un momento las palmas de las manos, surcadas por ocho marcas blanquecinas mientras echaba de menos unas uñas más largas que clavarse en el cerebro, entonces sujeto a su hermano por los brazos para estar seguro de que lo entendía

¿viniste en coche?

No

Mejor, iremos en el mío

Porque no nos desaparecemos y ya

Porque tu estar nervioso y yo cansado me sorprende que no te hayas insindido, voy a avisar que tengo que irme, tu ve a la cafetería y tomate un trago ¿me has entendido?

Si- respondió Albus con una mansedumbre insólita desde los tiempos de su infancia.

Mientras pisaba el acelerador de su auto para remontar la rampa del aparcamiento, James Potter trataba de desplazar de su mente todos los cadáveres que poblaban su memoria con el recuerdo de todos los heridos que habían logrado sobrevivir ante sus ojos. Se aferraba a cada cama de hospital como la palanca capaz de hacer saltar por los aires tantas otras imágenes, despojos privados de vidas cuyas muertes había visto certificar o tenido que certificar el mismo, nunca se había sentido tan fuera de sí, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba maldecir al cielo, pero no lo hizo

No estará muerta ¿verdad?- pregunto Albus como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento- si se hubiera matado me lo habrían dicho ¿no?

No lo sé- contesto sin mirarlo porque en realidad lo sabía y sabía que Albus muy en el fondo también solo que no quería aceptarlo.

Ambos sabían que nadie se despide de la vida hasta que varios desconocidos afirmen que está muerto del todo pero no dijo nada porque recordó a tiempo las veces que el mismo había deseado que Cynthia muriera, se acordó de todas la noches de insomnio que paso invocando su muerte. Todas las mesas de restaurant con dos cubiertos en la que había terminado comiendo solo, todas las novias que había dejado, todas las oportunidades que había rechazado para seguir gozando del glorioso cuerpo pálido y pecoso del amor de su vida.

"no se puede dimitir del infierno"- pensó James Potter- " el infierno tiene piernas, dos largas piernas a las que no se le puede decir que no y él lo sabia mejor que nadie porque llevaba años diciéndolo en vano. No me voy a deshacer de ti tan fácilmente, sería demasiado sencillo, demasiado casual, es imposible"- repitió-" yo te curare, yo me ocupare de ti, yo reconstruiré cada hueso de tu cuerpo, pero ya habrás visto la muerte de cerca y la vida te importara más que antes y yo me ocupare de Albus, nos iremos juntos, nos iremos lejos.

Al doblar la siguiente curva distinguió las luces de la ambulancia

¡Albus! ¡Albus!-

James Potter escucho dos veces el nombre de su hermano envuelto en un grito y reconoció la voz de Scorpius Malfoy, auror y el mejor amigo de su hermano.

James vio un zapato de hombre tirado en el suelo, volcado sobre un lado, un zapato muy limpio y casi nuevo, un zapato como un signo, como una palabra. En ese instante estuvo seguro que Cynthia había muerto. Con ojos líquidos vio por fin a Scorpius que avanzaba en su dirección y al girar la cabeza por pura intuición descubrió por fin dos bultos cubiertos por varias mantas

¡Albus!- Scorpius repitió aquel grito por última vez y entonces James se dio cuenta que su hermano seguía estando a su lado- No te acerques Albus, está muerta

El auror tan habituado a ese tipo de cosas como los médicos era un animal de sangre fría, James y Albus lo sabían muy bien.

Scorpius y Albus habían sido amigos desde que contra todo pronóstico el rubio hubiera sido seleccionado a Gryffindor. El niño de sociedad se junto con el niño bromista de sangre, por lo que ambos se convirtieron en dos copias bizarras de James Potter y Sirius Black, eso decían todos y este James estaba de acuerdo

Es ella y está muerta- repitió Scorpius. James cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió un golpe en el costado, su hermano se tambaleo hasta que se apoyo en el auto. James que se había enseñado a sostenerse de cada musculo durante una década de amor furtivo se quedo quieto una vez mas

¿Cómo ha sido?- Albus arrastraba las palabras como si estuviera borracho con los ojos perdidos hasta que se volcaron sobre el auror que no sabía qué responder- cuéntame- insistió- quiero saberlo

El conductor estaba ebrio y el médico muggle dice que lo más seguro es que haya consumido alguna droga…coca o marihuana. Se ha salido de la carretera, ninguno de los dos llevaba el cinturón, parece que han muerto en el acto- en ese punto Scorpius hizo una pausa colocando su mano en el hombro de Albus- lo siento mucho, siento que Cynthia este muerta y que haya sido así

¿Quién era él?

Eso no importa Albus

A mí sí me importa ¿Quién era?

Joseph Bradfort – dijo después de carraspear varias veces- era muggle al parecer, casado con una mujer de buena familia, con mucho dinero. Era arquitecto. Su mujer no tenía ni idea, claro, ha llegado primero que ustedes es esa rubia de allí

Entonces se hizo un silencio largo y hondo que Albus rompió sin palabras al descargar su puño sobre el techo del auto

¡puta!- murmuro luego- ¡puta, puta!- repitió golpeando con su puño una y otra vez, elevando el volumen de su voz hasta que por fin rompió a llorar- ¡puta, puta, puta!- James encogía los hombros en cada chillido, las palabras de su hermano encontraron el mejor camino hasta llegar a su cerebro

Voy a verla- le murmuro a Scorpius que asintió sin apartar la mirada de Albus preparado para recoger los pedazos cuando este se viniera abajo. James se alejo de allí tan rápido como pudo- quiero ver a la mujer

¿es usted familiar?

Sí, soy su cuñado, mi hermano es ese que golpea el auto- el policía levanto las cejas y frunció los labios en una mueca de asombro

Le advierto que está muy mal

Me lo imagino

Sí, pero no hemos podido sacarla con piernas

Da igual, soy médico he visto cosas peores

Si usted lo dice- el hombre se inclino sobre el cadáver de Cinthya y lo destapo mirando hacia otro lado

James se inclino y trato de estudiar su cuerpo como lo haría un forense. Aquella mujer, unos treinta años, ciento setenta centímetros de estatura, setenta y cinco kilos de peso, cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules, piel pálida había muerto efectivamente por el desgarro de la arteria femoral. Su muslo derecho representaba un corte limpio. Sus piernas cubiertas de pecas eran ahora astillas de hueso y carne ensangrentada, sus rodillas ausentes y sobre el rostro reseco de la mujer los labios pintados de un rojo furioso, el maquillaje corrido para sombrear dos ojeras artificiales bajo los parpados inferiores. James reconoció el color, sucumbió a su significado y sintió las piernas de Cynthia rodearle por última vez.

Se levanto enseguida y no se detuvo hasta encontrar a un médico y pedirle un calmante

Toma- se lo entrego a Scorpius que asintió sin palabras, miro a Albus y se sorprendió una vez más de cuanto se parecían. El mismo cabello, el mismo tono de piel, la misma nariz, el mismo final para historias muy diferentes- Lo siento Albus

Yo no- después se pregunto cómo logro contenerse, alejarse, girar sobre sus talones y entrar al pequeño bar que encontró a orillas de la carretera sin matar a su hermano.

Se bebió la copa de un solo trago y no se sintió mejor, las lágrimas cayeron con dificultad al principio luego el tabique imaginario cedió derramando su caudal salado sobre sus mejillas, lloro durante mucho tiempo y cuando acabo se sintió vacio. Solo entonces vio a la mujer rubia que Scorpius había señalado

Buenos días- saludo y encendió un cigarrillo. Ella tan pálida y exhausta como Cynthia no estaría ya jamás se sentó a su lado

Me da uno- pregunto señalando el humo, James se lo dio, ella lo encendió y le dio una calada larga y profunda, miro alrededor, llego al filtro, luego miro a James

Soy la mujer de… bueno seguramente sabrá ya

Aquel día no fue mejor que el siguiente y sin embargo durante las silenciosas reuniones familiares donde Albus desaparecía, mientras dejaba pasar las horas con Charlus llorando muy bajito e incluso en el instante más atroz de los entierros donde el estuche de madera se hundió en la tierra despojándolo de Cynthia para siempre no dejo de pensar en aquella mujer por eso no le sorprendió verla un mes después en el pasillo del hospital

Hola ¿se acuerda de mi?- la viuda del último amante de Cynthia ya no parecía una mujer triste sino una enferma

Claro- respondió James y aunque solo mirarla dolía, le dirigió la pregunta más estúpida pero moralmente correcta en aquella situación- ¿cómo está?

Muy mal la verdad pero me gustaría hablar con usted- James la miro y la invito a sentarse- yo no sabía nada y ya sé que entre más se sabe de estas cosas suele ser peor pero necesito saber ¿quién era ella? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?... en fin… pero es que me gustaría entenderle, a lo mejor hasta disculparle, bailar sobre su tumba…eso también estaría bien pero no puedo seguir así, sin decidir si llorarle o no- se detuvo para mirar a James a los ojos- no sé si me entiende

Claro que la entiendo- respondió- pero no sé cómo ayudarla, yo no conocía a su esposo

Pero a ella…Cynthia ¿no? Si a conocía- James asintió y ella bajo la voz ara confirmar lo que solo podía ser una sospecha y murmuro- y mucho, igual me acaba mandando a la mierda pero bueno…

James Potter se miro en el espejo de aquella mujer y cuando se reconoció en los ojos, comprendió que los dos debían aprender a sobrevivir de aquel desastre

Si lo que le preocupa es que si su esposo y mi cuñada fueran una pareja estable de amantes puede estar tranquila porque no era así- dijo- Cynthia era una mujer muy atractiva…tremendamente guapa y más que eso- James se quedo pensando- no sé, solo me llegan frases que suenan a anuncio publicitario, una mujer irresistible, una maquina de seducir… pero así, exactamente así era ella y desde los once años que fue cuando yo la conocí estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres, niños en aquel entonces, zumbaran a su alrededor, jamás llego a estar satisfecha con lo que tenia, no disfrutaba las cosas, cuando conseguía algo, lo dejaba caer y corría tras algo más difícil de alcanzar. Ella era muy autodestructiva y no quería quitarle a su marido solo complicarse más la vida. Eso lo sé porque la conocía, mucho mejor que mi hermano pero ni yo llegue a entenderla del todo **…****

Unos meses después a la señora Bradfort le había resultado más fácil bailar sobre la tumba de su esposo. Nunca volvió a ver a aquella mujer que sin embargo le enviaba cartas de vez en cuando. Susanne Simmons recupero su apellido de soltera cuando eligió el odio y ahora se despedía en el umbral de un nuevo principio, había conocido a un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años con ganas de complicarse la vida y ahora se encontraban veraneando felizmente.

Mientras conducía hacia su casa James se felicito a el mismo, porque al leer la carta de aquella mujer que le destino había convertido en una doble de sí mismo, parecía asegurarle que el futuro también era un lugar donde vivir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Volver a Empezar**

 **Capitulo 4**

Cuando Albus regreso a casa encontró a Charlus tranquilamente sentado en el porche vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, leyendo unos comic que tenia perfectamente ordenados sobre las piernas, cuando vio a su hijo todos las cosas que lo habían atormentado durante el día pasaron al olvido

Son buenos ¿verdad?- el niño exhibió su botín con una sonrisa orgullosa- me los ha prestado Violet que tiene una colección grandísima porque Alexa le compra uno cada vez que regresa de su trabajo, estaba pensando en coleccionarlos yo también ¿me los puedes comprar tu?

Claro, pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal lo has pasado, que has hecho durante el día?

¡ah! Pues me lo he pasado bien, me despertó Mary, desayune viendo televisión, luego Violet y yo nos fuimos a la piscina, almorzamos y luego vimos tele porque no queríamos bañarnos de nuevo. Violet fue a su casa y me trajo los comic y yo le empreste el libro de Peter Pan que tía Lilly me regalo y se ha vuelto a marchar con su madre hace un rato y yo me quede leyendo… Alexa que llego hace un rato me dijo que si me dejas un día de estos nos llevara a Violet y a mí a comer pizza ¿a que me das permiso?

Albus asintió con un gesto distraído recordando que la mujer que Charlus mencionaba con tanta familiaridad y según Mary, era el nombre de la vecina de en frente. Entro a la casa encontrando a James que revoloteaba en la cocina haciendo lo que podía para la cena, mientras su hermano lo saludaba sin dejar de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo sintió una fría sensación en el pecho que trato de disipar llamando a Mary que le confirmo que no había pasado ningún problema durante el día sin ocultar su sorpresa ante su insistencia - ¿y qué iba a pasar?- llego a preguntarle varias veces, llego a recordarle que ahora vivía una vida distinta, en la que nadie quería estar metido en ella. La dueña de la casa de en frente vivía sola y seguramente luego de llegar de su trabajo se aburría

¿conoces a la vecina de en frente?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio que a su parecer comenzaba a ser insoportable

No he tenido el placer ¿y tú?

La he visto regando su jardín y según dijo Mary se llama Alexa

¿Alexa?- inquirió James mirándolo ladeando un poco la cabeza- que extraño, así también se llama mi compañera de guardia

Alexa es un nombre común- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. James asintió volviendo su atención a la cocina

¿Por qué preguntas si la conozco?

Invito a Charlus y a Violet a comer pizza

Es bueno…deberías de agradecerle, eso hace que los niños tomen confianza y Charlus tendrá una amiga

Albus asintió y después de la cena, decidió acercarse a la casa de Alexa pero no la encontró. Días después mientras daba un paseo por la playa la encontró vestida con unas faldas largas y una blusa que dejaba sus brazos morenos al descubierto, el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta de caballo

Hola- se dirigió a ella sin vacilar sin dejar de notar que su rostro visto de cerca le parecía muy familiar, la mujer dio un respingo cuando lo miro luego hizo un gesto con la mano como si espantara un mosquito pero sonrió- ¡qué casualidad! El otro día me pase por tu casa pero no estabas. Quería agradecerte por estar pendiente de Charlus e invitarlo a comer y eso…

¡ah!- Alexa estaba descalza y negó con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sonriendo- ¡no tiene importancia! Me gusta estar con los niños y desde que estoy aquí es una costumbre cenar pizza

¿tienes poco tiempo aquí?

Cómo dos meses- murmuro la morena dubitativa

Volvieron a casa caminando despacio, atrapados en la más vulgar de las conversaciones sobre el viento y el clima de la costa, la vida de las grandes ciudades del interior cuando Alexa se paró en seco, y manteniéndole sujeto por un brazo llamo la atención de Albus con un chillido

¡mira! – dijo señalando la arena, donde él no podía distinguir nada a la luz mortecina del atardecer- ¡por fin! He venido todas la tardes para ver uno y no habían aparecido

¿sí? - murmuro perplejo- pero…¿Qué es lo que hay? Yo no veo nada

Un cangrejo- Alexa se acuclilló en la arena y movió la mano hacia abajo para indicarle que la imitara- ven, míralo…

Albus tuvo que acercarse mucho al suelo para distinguir por fin un diminuto cangrejo de mar cuyo caparazón color sepia lo camuflaba en la arena mojada. El animal que había detenido cualquier movimiento al percibir la proximidad de aquellos dos extraños, huyo trazando una amplia parábola lateral con sus patas simétricas

¿te has fijado?- pregunto Alexa siguiéndole los pasos- no caminan para atrás sino de lado

¡es cierto!- admitió Albus emocionado como un niño pequeño- ¡que increíble!

¿a que sí?- insistió ella- son astutos pero no cobardes- entonces Albus la miro fijamente mientras Alexa veía encantada al animal recordando de repente porque se le hacía familiar- he decidido que me caen bien los pobres cangrejos- añadió ella.

Los cangrejos andan de lado. Albus Potter pensó en eso mientras entraba a su casa y encontraba a su hermano y su hijo viendo una película comiendo palomitas. De lado, se repitió fijándose en que cada vez parecían más muggles, que lo estaban logrando y que ante él se perfilaba un horizonte seco y monótono. Lo que sería una vida con Cynthia se convirtió en una vida sin ella y ni siquiera podía culpar a nadie porque el único culpable era el mismo. Mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo y veía por decima vez al hombre araña trepar un edificio pensaba en que su vida de ahora en adelante sería distinta, que la relación con su hermano estaba rota desde hacía años pero que haría todo lo posible por recoger los pedazos mientras la estrategia de los cangrejos le hacía compañía recordando que ellos rodeaban los obstáculos en lugar de renunciar a superarlos.

¿Cómo te fue en la playa?- inquirió James en voz baja cuando Charlus por fin se quedo dormido

Muy bien, me encontré a la vecina

¿a si? ¿Qué tal?

Mmm… bastante distraída para haber sido una Slytherin- ahogo una carcajada cuando James comenzó a toser

¿Qué?

Sí – Albus asintió sin ocultar su diversión por la reacción de su hermano- es Alexa Zabini, no tengo dudas

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- inquirió James con una extraña expresión en el rostro

Por ella fue la única discusión que Scorpius y yo tuvimos alguna vez. Yo le jugué una broma a los Slytherin como siempre pero accidentalmente ella estaba en el lugar fue la única que se atrevió a enfrentarme y ¿sabes lo que me dijo? – James negó y Albus sonrió-" los Slytherin somos astutos, no cobardes imbécil" y me abofeteo, fue la primera chica que me abofeteo y de paso Scorpius se entero y discutió conmigo porque Alexa es como una hermana para él, igual que Nott

Es una chica valiente- murmuro James

Yo diría astuta

De lado… no lo olvido cuando el colegio comenzó a hacerse cargo de Charlus y aceptaba con ánimo creciente las invitaciones para comenzar una vida social que su nuevo amigo Marius Bennet le hacía y lo recordó a tiempo una noche de viernes de octubre, inclemente de lluvia y ráfagas de viento, una noche para estrenar la chimenea y no pedirle a James que se hiciera cargo de Charlus

Vaya nochecita que escogiste para salir de fiesta por primera vez- dijo su hermano con una sonrisa ladeada

Es la despedida de soltero de un compañero y me ha invitado, tú mismo dijiste que hiciera amigos ¿no?

Ya, si yo no digo nada

Al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que sus propias palabras sonaban a excusa poco convincente y de hecho estuvo de acuerdo con James en que no era una noche muy buena para reiniciar su vida nocturna pero a las nueve estuvo en el carro y encontró el bar a la primera y saludo con buena cara a todos y fue recíprocamente saludado. No esperaba a ninguna chica desnuda saliendo de una tarta y no la hubo

Yo me voy Marius, estoy un poco inquieto por el niño- deslizo en el oído de su nuevo amigo

No me jodas- obtuvo como respuesta- tomate una copa y líate una chica, que no muerden, así que no me vengas con mariconadas

Albus se estremeció por dentro porque en cierta manera no quería saber más de mujeres por el resto de su vida, con Cynthia había tenido bastante por eso negó suavemente con la cabeza cuando una chica pelirroja con un inquietante parecido a su difunta esposa lo invito a bailar y no cambio de opinión en ningún momento pero hasta en ese momento recordó que los cangrejos no caminan hacía atrás sino de lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Volver a Empezar**

 **Capítulo 5**

La primera mañana del curso académico 2035/2036, el aire del vestíbulo del colegio olía a cebolla, Charles Albus Potter, nuevo arrugo la nariz. ¡Cebolla a las nueve de la mañana, qué horror! Su reloj muggle que su tío James le había enseñado a usar, tenia cronometro, segundero, calendario y hasta luz , le confirmó que aun faltaban diez minutos para el timbre y decidió esperar al aire libre, sentado en el escalón más próximo a la entrada del edificio.

Se dio cuenta que casi todo los niños que subían las escaleras se detenían un momento a mirarló ante él reclamó de su rostro nuevo de niño solo, desconocido. Charles respondía a sus miradas con ojos pacíficos de quien lleva esperándolos todo un verano.

A Charles no le gustaba que su casa verdadera, la fija, fuera una casa en la playa, las casas autenticas tenían que estar muy lejos del mar como la madriguera, o el numero 12 y la casa del valle de Godric y, sin embargo se comportaba como si todos los días fueran una fiesta perpetua con una sonrisa forzada pero que el sabia hacer real. Su sonrisa de aquella tarde seria radiante porque nunca contaría a James y su padre que su colegio olía a cebolla.

Charles no había logrado descubrir las razones de aquella mudanza pero en la determinación de su tío James y en el optimismo que casi nunca lograba ocultar del todo las incertidumbres de su padre, encontró un motivo suficiente para empeñarse él mismo que su padre y su tío tenían razón. Cuando el viento silbaba de noche amenazando con echarlo de su propia cama recuperaba un recuerdo dócil y luminoso, una imagen que le dolía pero no quería perder jamás, una tarde sucedida mucho tiempo atrás bajo la luz tibia de un otoño más justo.

Su madre nunca le había perdonado que fuera a la cama sin lavarse los dientes, nunca le perdonó el baño antes de la cena y siempre aunque saliera de noche le revisaba los deberes, pero a cambio tenia esas ideas estupendas como aquella vez que cuando lo busco en el colegio lo llevo a pasear al callejón Diagón

Tu papá está trabajando y no vendrá a almorzar ¿qué te parece si comemos por aquí? - dijo ella, el sonrió y la beso para demostrar su satisfacción, sin embargo cuando salieron del caldero chorriante donde Alice, la amiga de su papá, les sirvió una comida estupenda, se consiguieron un gran escándalo, se acercaron y era un hombre como de cincuenta años, un cuentacuentos callejero, contando la historia de su abuelo. Una historia muy triste, con muchas muertes y aunque el final era feliz, Charles Potter con ocho años lloró mucho porque él no quería crecer solo, alejado de sus padres.

Cuando regresaron a su casa y su madre se sentó en una de las butacas del jardín, el se sentó encima, le miró de enfrente y le preguntó qué iba a pasar si ella se moría.

Yo no me voy a morir tonto - respondió ella pero debió de tomársela en serio porque lo acunó entre sus brazos y lo beso - yo no me voy a morir- repitió sonriendo pero igual Charles lloró de nuevo

¿y si te mueres? Puede ser ¿o no? - entonces le agarró la cara con las manos y lo miró a los ojos - si yo me muero James te cuidara y tu papá te protegerá, estarán los tres juntos – dijo - James te cuidara y tu papá te protegerá - repitió y le beso muchas veces.

Ahora dos años después Charles recordaba las palabras de su madre, la promesa cumplida que estarían los tres juntos y por eso confiaba en que todo estaría bien

¿Qué haces hay? - Violeta que no solía saludar al llegar, lo miraba con sus ojos castaños como el champagne, intensos y serenos como siempre desde que la conocía. Charles se alegró de verla y olvidó el discurso que su padre y su tío le habían soltado de que no la agobiara, que comprendiera que Violeta debía tener su propio grupo de amigos

Te estaba esperando- Charles se levantó diciéndose que esperar no era lo mismo que agobiar

¡ah! - dijo Violeta con una sonrisa cogiéndolo del brazo animadamente y halándolo para entrar.

Ellos estaban en el último curso y Violeta le había explicado que después de allí irían a la secundaria. El sabía que no iría, el se iba a Hogwarts y usaría un vestido de mago que su tío llamaba túnica y su padre reía cuando el insistía en que era un vestido. Mientras Violeta lo guiaba al salón, Charles notó que muchos niños la miraban fijamente y se dijo que seguramente ella les gustaba pues era una niña muy guapa y se sintió orgulloso de tenerla para él pero también se fijó en que algunas niñas murmuraban y se reían de ella pero Violeta las ignoraba con su mentón apuntando el techo. Con una arrogancia que le recordaba a su tía Lilly.

La niña escogió un asiento junto a la ventana y él se colocó tras ella y cuando la maestra comenzó un rollo sobre el plan de clases y veía la cabellera rubia de Violeta se dijo que vivir en la playa no era tan malo.

… ****** Camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca y se puso a estudiar con la feroz determinación que tenía desde hacía tres años. Eso era lo que hacía y lo que quería, lo que había decidido. Lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismo.

Mira James - dijo Cintia y él había intuido que aquello era el prólogo de lo peor - es que yo… creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos ¿sabes? No es que no me gustes, eres guapo y eres simpático pero te pasas todo el día estudiando y metido en la biblioteca, casi no te veo y yo… no sé, quiero otra cosa. Has cambiado…tu no eras así. Creo que eres demasiado bueno para mí James esa es la verdad. No es que yo sea mala pero es que no quiero a un chico que lo único que tiene en la cabeza es aprobar en junio.

Eso le había dicho y si Albus la hubiera escuchado le habría dado la razón y hasta aplaudido al final. Eso le había dicho y el no había podido defenderse porque lo único que se le ocurría era "tengo que sacar extraordinarios en mis EXTASIS". Aquella noche cuando regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor a las dos de la madrugada solo estaba su hermano.

Cuando se hizo novio de Cintia le acababan de entregar los TIMOS y en todo tenía extraordinario, estaba eufórico por eso cuando la encontró en el callejón Diagon la beso y fue el mejor beso de su vida, ahora estaba solo con Albus en la sala común y antes de que él hablara, hablo él

Déjame en paz

¿en paz? - repitió Albus - Lilly se ha dormido asustada porque tu no aparecías y tu quieres que te deje en paz ¿me quieres decir que te pasa de una buena vez? - James no respondió y cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, Albus lo tomó del hombro y lo miró a los ojos - ¿no? Igual ya lo sé, todo Hogwarts lo sabe ¿y sabes lo que pasa? Pasa que esa chica es mucha mujer para ti, pasa que tienes que escoger una barredora y dejarnos las saetas a los que sabemos ¿para donde ibas tú con semejante chica, pedazo de desgraciado? Si se veía venir, eso ya estaba escrito - James no hablo, no quiso reaccionar, sin embargo lo hizo lanzándole un puño a Albus que lo esquivo porque lo estaba esperando - ¡eh, eh, eh! - exclamó aprovechando el desconcierto de James para inmovilizarlo - ¿me vas a pegar? ¡qué miedo! Dime una cosa, anda… no te has acostado con ella ¿verdad? ¿a qué no? - se rió como si su pregunta tuviera gracia- como si lo viera, seguro que no y eso que la tía lo va pidiendo ¿eh? A gritos lo va pidiendo, es que hay que ser tonto, tanto estudiar para nada James - Albus le soltó y se fue.

James cerró los ojos y los puños pero antes de abrir el libro y seguir estudiando en la sala común, se preguntó por primera vez que sonido producirían los huesos humanos al romperse **…****

James se la quedó mirando fijamente mientras Alexa llenaba el historial médico de un chico que se había fracturado una pierna al caerse de árbol. Había sido un estúpido al no darse cuenta antes. Era obvio que su compañera de guardia era Alexa Zabini, esos ojos cafés eran difíciles de olvidar, sin embargo, el no se caracterizaba por ser muy observador y para ser sinceros nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ella a pesar de haber estado en el mismo curso en Hogwarts, quizás solamente en clase de pociones cuando estaban en quinto que los obligaron hacer grupos un par de veces y fue cuando le llamaron la atención sus ojos, tan oscuros pero al mismo tiempo brillantes pero él había estado demasiado colado por Cintia como para ver más allá.

Ella había actuado maravillosamente el papel de no conocerlos porque para su diversión y pesar a la vez era imposible que alguien que hubiera pertenecido al mundo de la magia no conociera a los Potter. James frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacia Alexa Zabini en el mundo muggle? ¿Qué hacia siendo un médico muggle? Una chica sangre pura, Slytherin, con una gran fortuna de generaciones de su familia acumulada en Gringotts.

La curiosidad estalló en su cabeza como fuegos artificiales. Ellos habían tenido sus razones para alejarse de Londres, el había tenido sus razones para convertirse en un médico muggle y alejarse lo más posible de su propia familia pero ¿Cuáles habían sido los de Alexa Zabini?

La mujer le sonrió al chico y lo sorprendió mirándola pero él no hizo ningún intento por disimular, al contrarió le sonrió

Un día tranquilo - dijo Alexa luego de carraspear varias veces

¿también comenzaras las guardias mañana por la noche? - preguntó mientras caminaban a los vestidores, Alexa asintió

Las guardias de noche me gustan más, son más activas y además están mejor pagadas

No es como si tu las necesites - susurró pero ella lo escuchó

Es verdad - ella lo miró durante un momento pensativa y James vio claramente como por un segundo la inseguridad se reflejaba en sus ojos pero desapareció en un instante - usted tampoco lo necesita no es así señor Potter - Alexa se detuvo sonriendo, James también lo hizo

No señorita Zabini pero me gusta mi trabajo

Somos dos - dijo ella. James sonrió

Necesito que me jures que no le dirás a nadie que nos has encontrado aquí

Solo si tu prometes lo mismo - dijo ella extendiendo su mano

Hecho - aseguró James estrechándosela.


End file.
